halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Avery Johnson/Archive
seperation from arbiter, johnson, and miranda how come 343 does not apear in halo 3 until the the 5th level even though he was with johnson, miranda, and the arbiter at the end of halo 2? :Spark stayed behind at Delta Halo to help Rtas 'Vadumee hold quarantine. —əґыţєґιιб [[user talk:Arbiter116|'TALK']] • • [http://halo.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:ViewSystemGifts&user=Arbiter116 AWARDS] SERGEANT SUPER BOUNCE!! Once I did the steps to warthog flying with the gernades at the beginning of outskirts on co-op I call it dogpile explosian were i kill my partner at the same spot when he has gernades and when it blows the corpses(and guns) fly all over. well i made the marines and the sargent on the pile and !!KABOOM!! all the people flew all over then i saw the sarge flying and when he touched the ground he bounced like people do when preforming a superbounce. user:the evil O,malley Boren's Syndrome was confirmed to be non canon by Bungie. why is it up here...? --1000 Sangheili what the hell are you talking about its been in the books and graphic novel. and those have all been confimred canon. Ralok] 03:07, 1 August 2007 (UTC) Bungie never liked the idea of Johnson being immune to the Flood. They sorta have been writing it off for the past few years, making it seem like he was less immune to the Flood, but more of a badass warrior who could take on all comers, which is probably why he the Paris/BS Spoof went down. It's somewhere in Halo.Bungie.Org, an interview with Joe Staten, I think. Gruntyking117 02:12, 8 January 2008 (UTC) Haircut? It appears as if in Halo 3 Johnson shaved his head, look at the silloette on the Halo 3 website. In the beginning of Halo 2 he had hair (as far as I can remember) think he shaved his 'stach too? -- Knuxchao 15:20, 3 July 2007 (UTC) Near the end of Halo 3, his cap is removed. He's balding! So he couldn't have shaved his head if his hair is naturally getting shaved! Kap2310 22:02, 4 October 2007 (UTC) The Sarge isn't balding! His hair is simply being transported to Earth wear it can be put to some good use, just because Johnson aint kickin' doesn't mean his presence can't be felt by the folks at home! Johnson's Deep Fried Chicken anyone? Hoorah! But in all seriousness he does seem to be getting on in age and with the mustache it never was Marine protocol to have that goddamn hippie crap growing on a military man! Nihilistic 19:19, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Hoorah? OOKEY THEN. Height- Pure Speculation Where did we get such an accurate height for Sergeant Johnson? When he stand side by side with the Chief he looks a foot shorter than him. Would it not be more appropriate to say 6ft+ ? :The height comes from Stephen Loftus's scale measurements, which are about as canon as you can get, since they are taken from the game itself. -The Dark Lord Azathoth 00:12, 3 August 2007 (UTC) Skin Johnson's skin in Halo 3 promotional pictures is nowhere near the shade it is in the previous games. Are the pictures off-colour, or is that intentional? 19:43, 31 August 2007 (UTC) It's just the lighting. StAraqiel 17:17, 17 December 2007 (UTC) oly oly oxen vree (or free?) Johnson propably knew the oly oly oxen vree in Halo O:FS because John could have told it to him. Or he remembered it, he had after all heard it once it in the book. :It was "free". Not vree, whatever that means. --Blemo http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif TALK • CONTRIBUTIONS • 01:05, 23 September 2007 (UTC) Death Don't you guys think that his death was... unfitting for the sarge? I mean, taken out by a monitor... that sucks... I wanted him to go out with a bang.. I mean, if he activated the halos AFTER the flood had injured him... I'd like that death... but... taken out by 343?! Come on Bungie! You guys could've done better... AJ 02:54, 29 September 2007 (UTC) :Yeah it was too sudden and undignified for someone of his experience. It looked to me like Bungie squeezed it in at the last second ("oh what the hell, deadline's almost here, let's just kill him off the easy way"). Still, just another one of Halo 3's screwups... —əґыţєґιιб [[user talk:Arbiter116|'TALK']] • • [http://halo.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:ViewSystemGifts&user=Arbiter116 AWARDS] i think he is alive everyone throught he died in halo 1 but some how he servived and lived to fight anouther day. there is more then one vehical on the level aswel so he might had got on that and been as lucky as in the past and found a ship and killed lodes of stuff on the way. themaskedidiot :Sure... AJ. You keep complaining. :) At least he was killed by a main character, not some random alien/zombie/thing. --Blemo http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif TALK • CONTRIBUTIONS • 03:11, 29 September 2007 (UTC) :I don't think it was important how he died, just WHEN. Johnson, though mostly the Master Chief's friend, was sort of a mentor. He was one of those guides that the Chief had throughout the games, and though he was a good soldier, he had to die. When the Chief and the Arbiter escape the Ark, there's nothing holding them back - they just have to complete their mission. Johnson died in the line of duty, which I think is a good enough death for him. Blackhawk003 06:02, 29 September 2007 (UTC) i agree. Johnson is one bravo alpha marine, but more importantly, a dedicated marine. I believe he would've been happy dying for the cause. However, I don't think Sergeant Major Johnson wanted to get killed by the "lightbulb". I don't think many people want to get killed ever...but stuff happens. Honestly I think he should have been killed by Truth, and then Miranda should have either survived or gone down like daddy. 207.255.182.198 05:59, 18 October 2007 (UTC) Hey the mention of the two scripted un-avoidable deaths in halo CE seem to have been removed. Why is that? I Think it proves the Sarge can survive ever scriped deaths. HE WILL RETURN DAMMIT!! Please dont shoot that down, leave me my theories please.SargeLIVES 21:13, 1 November 2007 (UTC) :Johnson's body fell off the platform. If he survived that, you'll remember the ring blew up, and the Ark destroyed. Let's see you getting back from that. And you see him die up-close, while in Halo CE the last thing you see him doing is hugging an Elite (and that's not even canon). —əґыţєґιιб [[user talk:Arbiter116|'TALK']] • • [http://halo.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:ViewSystemGifts&user=Arbiter116 AWARDS] move to delete 'The not-so-Invincible Johnson' The "The not-so-Invincible Johnson" section is pure speculation with minute-to-no canon foundation. Should we delete it? --WTRiker 23:43, 19 October 2007 (UTC) It was based around the fact he was invincible in Halo 2, a note worthy piece of information.--Ajax 013 10:50, 22 October 2007 (UTC) Spartan laser Hey, cause his got Borens syndrome dya think that why he can handle the Spartan laser? LIke Fuel rod What?! He seems to use the Spartan Laser very effectively... and he can't use fuel rod guns, what the hell?! These have nothing to do with Borens Syndrome. Make sense the next time you want to make a point. --Ajax 013 10:50, 22 October 2007 (UTC) Survival glitch? Some news on HBO a while ago centered around a group of people who managed to keep the Sarge alive after he got killed by 343 Guilty Spark; they even managed to get him to shoot the turret on the Warthog during the escape sequence. Has anyone else managed to do this?--CT-5619 helmet comlink 22:23, 28 October 2007 (UTC) Did they, I never knew, I thought he was killed and now you said he's mortally wounded. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 11:32, 1 November 2007 (UTC) The forum has locked out regestry curse them I MUST KNOW HOW!!SargeLIVES 22:20, 1 November 2007 (UTC) I forget how it's done, but there's a way where if you kill him before the cutscene, he'll be alive afterwards. From there, you can watch this video to find out how, or for more hyelp, instructions, click here. ;) --Charles II 00:33, 7 November 2007 (UTC) Spartan I status: Confirmed. I added in his bio that he was a confirmed member of Project: ORION, otherwise known as the Spartan-I program. See P:O for confirmation quote. Working on updating sources. The Sarge The Sarge was born in the hood, influenced by his aunt, goes on a drinking binge, breaks a bouncer's arms, and is found lying in a gutter... wow. [[User:Sgt.johnson|'Don't Mess With The Sarge']] My Comm Line 16:57, 4 November 2007 (UTC) :AND he's the first character to get laid in any of the Halo Novels so far. Spartan-117's had three books and still hasn't gotten it on, and The Sarge gets some action in his very first book. Of course, it makes sense for someone named Johnson. when did he get laid? dont remmeber that part its been so long scince i read that book. Contact Harvest, near the end of the last chapter.Bllasae 05:43, 12 March 2008 (UTC) I didn't know what was happening for the first two sentences in the ast chapter! Halonerd147 18:44, 12 July 2008 (UTC) Trivia source citation? What are the two occasions in H:CE where he automatically dies? Admittedly, it's been a while since I played it, but I can't remember them. Unless you're talking about Jenkins' headcam, which we all know he survived, and the Legendary ending, which isn't canon. --Pcm979 00:44, 7 November 2007 (UTC) Hm... I remember the first level... I saw him twice, but thats because he was a randomly generated marine and the fact is... he wasn't invincible. AJ 01:14, 7 November 2007 (UTC) I thought Bungie has mention that there are Marines with AJ model. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 11:28, 7 November 2007 (UTC) :Yes, I know that random Sarges are spawned and I know that they can die during the course of gameplay, but I want to know about the two times they are said to have to die.--Pcm979 12:44, 7 November 2007 (UTC) :Uh... never except for the time when he "officialy" died. AJ 13:40, 7 November 2007 (UTC) ::So, the piece of trivia is wrong?--Pcm979 14:20, 7 November 2007 (UTC) Why the picture change?? Why on Earth, was the picture changed for this article? The old picture was way more bad ass, now there's a dull screen shot of him from Halo 3. I know it's nice getting lot's of screen shots from halo 3, but cmon. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 08:07, 15 November 2007 (UTC) I agree, but just don't get to concern about it, we know it's him. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'Master'Chief'PettyOfficer']] 12:53, 1 December 2007 (UTC) Guys, I mean to say, can anyone help put back that pic with the light blue background with Johnson holding an Assault Rifle? That pic sucks by the looks of it. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'Master'Chief'PettyOfficer']] 01:33, 8 December 2007 (UTC) ::That picture of SgtMaj Johnson has waaaay to much lighting on it and doesn't really show what he really looks like. General TonyTalk 12/08/2007 :::If it's "waaay too much lighting on it" you'd better change all the pics to "waay less lighting". [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'Master'Chief'PettyOfficer']] 01:39, 8 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Well my picture has good lighting, showing off Avery's true skin tone. General TonyTalk 12/08/2007 Bungie woudn't have put the offic pic up if they think it's crap! [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'Master'Chief'PettyOfficer']] 04:52, 10 December 2007 (UTC) That picture of SgtMaj Johnson has waaaay to much lighting on it and doesn't really show what he really looks like. I couldn't agree with that. Well my picture has good lighting, showing off Avery's true skin tone. Or that. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 00:59, 20 December 2007 (UTC) "Bloopers" http://halo.wikia.com/index.php?title=Avery_J._Johnson&diff=303245&oldid=302951 <- Any idea why User:Bllasae deleted the bit about Johnson calling the Arbiter "Chief" deleted? Lack of notability? --Andrew Nagy 13:58, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :There was no evidence to prove anything, and also shouldn't be posted in the character's page, but instead on the level that he made the mistake. Bllasae 06:12, 12 March 2008 (UTC) That's Trivia? Anyone think we move the part in trivia section of the article that tells about the glitch? (The really big trivia piece.) It seems...out of place. Should we make a new section for it?User:imperialscouts Theory It is my theory that Johnson suffered mental trauma during the ORION program due to his overeaction response to his Aunt's death. Anyone else concur? Spartan 501 04:35, 10 January 2008 (UTC) The reason he asked to stay behind... I think Bungie wanted to make it very, very clear that he had died, and was not coming back. No one, not even Sgt. Johnson. why is johnson so badass? now johnson is the the baddest of the asses but why is that? personally i think that johnson is a spartan I. what does every one else think? is it a spartan one, because hes black (no offence to anyone) or somthing else??? o P.S. does anyone think that mendez is a spartan one? yes to the former, no to the latter, and i just think i like the smell of badass. Halo 1 If in the ending johnson is hugging that elite at the destruction of the halo ring how does he survive to live on to halo 2/3?? :To whoever asked this: That scene is not canonical. It was a joke bit Bungie put in there ElFroCampeador TALK age How come Johnson is so strong for a marine if he is almost 80? Nemesis645 07:03, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Because, by 2552, humans could live to be 200 years old. Plus, He has time in cryo.Alexander dewd 07:48, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :Because he's a Spartan-I and because he probably skipped a bunch of years with frequent voyages into Slipspace, where there's time-distortion. --Dragonclaws(talk) 08:24, 5 December 2008 (UTC) I think it's cause he is a SPARTAN I, the whole slipspace thing and it also might have something to do with the regenerative abilities he got from the flood therefore making his cells regenerate (?) faster making him age slower or not at all (?). Helljumper94 23:39, 4 January, 2008 ok it says he was born before 2480 so wouldn't that make him 72 or older? how come he doesn't look so old?Yuhi33 03:02, 22 January 2008 (UTC) Good point. Elite's Rule 00:42, 23 January 2008 (UTC) Same reason MC is in his early 40's but physically in his 20's. All to do with space travel and the fact that humans can live up to 150 now. :It's true that human lifespan is increasing, with advances in medical understanding. But there's no evidence that humans live that long in the 2500's, or that Johnson is old enough for it to apply. Rather, I think that Johnson does look his age. In Halo 3, he's suddenly accrued a bald spot and a lot of wrinkles, which may indicate a physical retcon of the Sarge's appearance by Bungie. --Councillor Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 06:33, 7 February 2009 (UTC) That is pure speculation. Do you have any proof people live that long in 2552? I doubt he was born in 2472, There's no way he was 80 in the Halo games. 2500 seems far more likely. It would't make sense for him to be born in 2500 either, because I'm sure they don't recruit two year olds, give them sniper rifles that use Gauss, and assassinate a well known rebel leader. More than likely, he was born sometime in the 2400s.112 03:34, 7 February 2009 (UTC) I think it has much more to do with the physical augmentations, though I'm not sure how much time would be lost in slip space. 03:32, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Or as it says on the actual article page, his physical/chronological differences could be related to years of cryo-induced sleep and treatment. --Jak+Daxter Freak 07:09, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Possible trivia In December of 2005, there was a killed-in-action African-American Master Sergeant named A. Johnson. Though this is probably coincidence, should this be noted? Out of the 3,200 dead soldiers in the Iraq War (which is a disappointment of a war if you ask me), the odds are low for an African-American solder to be be ranked as a Master Sergeant and have the initial "A." with the last name of "Johnson". 03:15, 23 January 2008 (UTC) *No. For one thing, he was a Master Sergeant, not a Sergeant Major. For another, he's dead. I don't think that fighting for his country earns him a mention in a trivia section. Specops306, Kora '' 01:36, 2 February 2008 (UTC) ::Oh phooey, I always get the ranks of Master Sergeant and Sergeant Major mixed up. I don't mean to mention that the guy in Iraq died, I mean to mention the coincidence of name and rank, like they do on the Marcus Banks article. 03:55, 2 February 2008 (UTC) :What do you mean, he wasn't a Sergeant Major? They called him that several times in Halo 3. —əґыţєґιιб [[user talk:Arbiter116|'''TALK]] • • [http://halo.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:ViewSystemGifts&user=Arbiter116 AWARDS] Video Hi, I started a video showing Johnson's abilities in the image & video gallery. I'm inviting anyone who wants to join! Right now it's more of an introduction to the character, I think we can add more clips and photos to visualize him and improve the article. JonaR 14:44, 17 February 2008 (UTC) GO SARG. sarg. is my favorite non-mastercheif character best black dude in any video game. ever. YEAH he would whoop mc's ass!!!!!!! GO JOHNSON!!!! Why exactly is this even here? And sign your posts! While I agree hes one of the best none-MC characters, this page is for talk about the content of the article, not your opinions. Even if our a guest, signing tells when you posted.Papayaking 20:39, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Name "Junior" is his middle name, hence the "Avery J. Johnson", not "Avery Johnson J.". Go to Halo Graphic Novel, Page 122, hit cntrl+F (this works for Mozilla Firefox, but I don't know about other internet browsers), and enter "Johnson" in the pop-up search bar. If you scroll through all times the word "Johnson" is used, it's always as a last name, not a middle. Any time "Junior" is used, it's a middle name, not a last name. 02:55, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :Sorted out in #Halopedia. 03:11, 7 April 2008 (UTC) *If we're using Junior like it is in Martin Luther King Junior, maybe we should move the page to Avery Johnson Jr.?--CT-5619 helmet comlink 21:25, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :His full name is Avery Johnson Junior. Trust me, I'm a junior too. :P -- Sgt.johnson 21:26, 7 April 2008 (UTC) *If Junior is his real last name, then why does he identify himself as "Avery J. Johnson" in First Strike, and referred to in Contact Harvest as "Staff Sergeant Johnson" instead of Staff Sergeant Junior?--CT-5619 helmet comlink 22:41, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :... Junior is a title, not a last name. -- Sgt.johnson 22:50, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Is it known that the article and the discussion page have different names??? Please reach consensus and move accordingly. --Dragonclaws(talk) 08:39, 10 April 2009 (UTC) I agree with Sgt.johnson (user) about his name. He's a junior, not one of his names is a junior.RvBrocks1 18:34, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Height Yo, can we get a reference for his height of 5'11? Oh, and PS, no way he died in 2553. -- Sgt.johnson 01:38, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :How could he have not died in 2553? I'm not trying to say you're wrong, but you showed no reason he couldn't've died in 2553. 02:36, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::Halo 3 was in November/December 2552, as it took place only two weeks after Halo 2. -- Sgt.johnson 02:42, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :::I was under the impression it took place after an unspecified amount of time after Halo 2. I guessed three to four months. Where does it say that? I'd like to update my perspective on Halo's timeline. 02:46, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Halo: Uprising. Oh, and according to 306, it occurs around November 9th. -- Sgt.johnson 02:47, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Locked? How long is this article planned to be locked? There's several organizational things that need fixed on it. Yeah, and there is a error; '=Early Life'. How are we meant to fix it if it is locked? 343 Rampancy :Guilty Spark did not go rampant. He was programmed to protect the Halo at all costs. His "eye" only changed to red because that is the colour it becomes when he uses his lazer/beam weapon. Unfortunately, since this article is locked, there is no way to fix this mistake. Edmonton guy 22:58, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Although his behaviour could be described as rampant, as his artificial judgement at the time was impaired, and therefore raw programming took over. --Jak+Daxter Freak 21:01, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Safe mode in Halo 1 Hey, if you play halo 1 in safe mode on the PC, you can't see his eyes. kiol7890 :yeah you can. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 17:23, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Cleanup? This article needs cleaning up? I think it's pretty well organized. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 17:23, 13 November 2008 (UTC) New Image I think the current image is kind of dark, as he looks like he's in the shadow. Can anyone get a brighter image of him? [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 01:30, 3 February 2009 (UTC) :I got a picture of him using a Warthog turrent clad in a ODST Body Suit. I got it from Bungie.net but I really dont know how to post pictures--Ashing shot 04:47, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Wort wort wort. *Well, I wasn't quite sure I believed it when I read that Johnson's "Go, go, go!" was reversed to make "Wort, wort, wort!" So, I checked it out via sound clips. :And proved it. :Here's the vid I made: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UyjS3pxCno0 :Aerandir 01:10, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Rank I don't think Johnson was a Staff Sergeant for 27 years. I think it was more due to the fact that we didn't know what his rank change was over that period of time, and that he was more likely something like a First Sergeant due to his experience and reputation. Besides, you don't get a lot of promotions from a junior Sergeant to a senior one after a three-decade delay. —əґыţєґιιб [[user talk:Arbiter116|'TALK']] • • [http://halo.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:ViewSystemGifts&user=Arbiter116 AWARDS] It could be possibly that he got demoted. And just because you've been in the Marines for a long time doesn't mean you get promoted, it requireds leadership. And certain requirements have to be met to get promoted. Two Johnsons or Brothers On the level Halo, I saw two Johnsons. First Johnson was at the first survival group, and then he got picked up, but then I saw another Johnson at the second survival group too. Plus, in the Assault of the Control Room level, Johnson was a group of Marines, but I think in that time, that is when Johnson was with Keyes when they discovered the Flood. Plus, there is the Hugging Elite non-canon appearance. Could Johnson have a twin brother, or a twin something else, or a glitch? --Mega Sean 45 22:33, November 20, 2009 (UTC) The first Johnson is the canon one, I believe. Their randomized, so at any given time there can be two or more.112 23:40, November 20, 2009 (UTC) yeah, one time I had two Johnsons in my warthog and two Stackers fighting next to me on HALO.Gunnery Sargeant Stacker 07:01, December 14, 2009 (UTC) So, he lived? If Halo 3: ODST was after the events of Halo 3, is Johnson invincible? MrNaku45 23:18, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :Go read the article on Halo 3: ODST and then ask yourself this question again. SmokeSound off! 23:56, December 27, 2009 (UTC) ::I'll save you the trip - it is a '''''prequel to Halo 3. There is no discrepancy. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 10:36, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Firefight If I didn't order preorder ODST, can I still purchase him or is it a lost oppurtinuty like mc helm? lost opertunity, sorry.-- [[User:General Paradox|''' General Paradox ]] talk 00:20, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Some people bought multiple copies, one of my XBL friends just asked nicely at gamestop, and he got one, idk, check online. L33tmcphee 06:29, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Mine never worked, so I never got Johnson, even though I preordered. :( NarutoROCKS189 00:07, July 21, 2010 (UTC) IWHBYD EVERYONE HAS TO READ THIS!!!! On the halo 3 legendary edition if you listen to the commentaries Marty O'Donnel clearly states that the IWHBYD line is acually Stackers! not johnsons! Halopedia has been wrong all along!!!!Gunnery Sargeant Stacker 11:14, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::If you play Assualt on the Control Room a few times you'll notice that they both say it. 3vil D3m0n 14:43, January 11, 2010 (UTC) In Halo Reach... Will he make a appearance somehow? : well, he was in a Space platform at the time, so unless their is a space sequece, I doubt it. Also, remember to sign your posts. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091201175140/bioshock/images/thumb/f/f7/80.png/20px-80.png '''El Ammo Bandito, "¿Usted amablemente?" 16:23, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :: From a purely fanservice perspective, it would be kind of silly for Bungie to not at least allude to the events of the book. ElFroCampeador TALK 23:28, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Johnson's image Can we change Avery Johnson's picture at the the top of the page back to one of him in UNSC Marine Corps Battle Dress Uniform? I just think it doesn't really make that much sense having the introduction image of this article be one with Johnson in ODST Ballistic Battle Armor. He is a part of the UNSC Marine Corps not the ODST. I understand that it is an updated image but it belongs to a none canon source. --User talk:Awesum Scrote Playable Since when is he a playable character ? Kaeleth 02:26, September 2, 2010 (UTC) : If you preordered ODST he was unlockable as a playable firefight character [[User:Tgor365|'Tgor']][[User talk:Tgor365|'365']] 02:29, September 2, 2010 (UTC)